


The Resemblance

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, JFD references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Has anyone ever told you you look like John Francis Daley?"





	

"John Francis Daley."

Sweets looks up to find Hodgins staring at him. The neighborhood entomologist has an enormous grin spread across his face, threatening dangerously to split him in half, and his eyes shine bright with recognition. Sweets, confused and slightly unsettled at the way that he's being observed, has no other option than to take the bait.

"What?"

Hodgins snaps a finger in the air, his volume raising. "John Francis Daley! That's who you look like!"

Sweets gives his friend and co-worker a look that screams confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Hodgins continues, raising a hand to place on his forehead. "I mean, I knew you reminded me of _someone_ but I just couldn't ever figure out who exactly. And then like a week ago I just started to think you were really familiar to me - and not because we've known each other for years, or anything. I mean, like, I knew you from somewhere else too. Like from a movie or something. And I've been thinking and thinking and working this lovely little brain of mine and it took me literally until just now to realize who you look like. Wow! And it's spot on, too."

"Who's John Francis Daley?"

Now Hodgins just looks disappointed. He deflates slightly and, with a sigh, leans over the table. "John Francis Daley? He's an actor, pretty talented. Played Sam Weir on Freaks and Geeks when he was little, remember? Most people know him from that show. It's a cult classic. Don't really know many other things he did but I'm sure he's done more stuff since then. I could look it up on IMDB, but, you get the picture. You look just like him when he was on the show. You just look a little older, and your voice is a little deeper."

"I don't know what or who you're talking about," Sweets responds, flashing a sheepish grin in the other man's direction.

"Sweets! Don't tell me you've never seen Freaks and Geeks?"

Sweets grabs his coffee and takes a sip. "Fine, then I won't tell you."

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?" Hodgins is generous enough to laugh. "Dude! It's a _cult classic_! Everyone and their mother has seen Freaks and Geeks. Come on. All those famous actors are in it, what are their names? Seth Rogen, um, James Franco. That one chick who came out on ER is the big sister. Really, it's a fabulous cast, including John Francis Daley. He was one of the main characters and he was little brother Weir. He reminds me so much of you, it's uncanny."

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen it. Or him. So I can't really deduce whether you're accurate in your theory or not," Sweets says, amused. "But I guess I'll have to just take your word for it, then. I'll look it up later and see what all the hubbub is about."

Hodgins simply shakes his head and reaches into his front pocket. He fishes out the iPhone 5s and holds down the middle button with his thumb until there's a chiming sound. Without a moment's hesitation, he brings the phone close to his mouth and says "Freaks and Geeks", then moves it away so he can see the screen better. After a second, he turns the phone around and hands it to Sweets, who takes it.

"What's this?"

"That's Freaks and Geeks," Hodgins explains. "I'm sure you've probably seen it at some point. Maybe you haven't watched any episodes but I'm sure you probably can recognize it. It's pretty famous, and there's a lot of internet memes online that you might have seen. That's the cast, see?" Hodgins leans over the tabletop and Sweets holds the phone in between them, allowing the entomologist easy access to it. Hodgins points to one of the people in the photo. "Like, I think that one is James Franco. He looks pretty much the same as he does now, except now he's more scraggly. And this - hold on." He takes the phone and, after a moment of work, hands it back to the psychologist. "Here, that's John Francis Daley."

Sweets gives the kid one look and laughs.

Hodgins blinks. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Are you serious?" The younger man stifles yet another laugh and shakes his head in amusement. He passes the phone back to his friend and returns his focus to the pastry that remains half-eaten on his plate. "We look nothing alike."

"What?" Now it's Hodgins' turn to laugh again. He glances at the phone on his phone and then back at Sweets, then back at the photo then back at Sweets again, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you crazy? What are you talking about? This kid looks exactly like you. He's even got the little black curls and everything. And the dimples. If I didn't know any better, this is a photo of you when you were like 13."

"Come on, Hodgins. Really?"

"Sweets! I'm telling you, this kid is like your clone or something. Or maybe you're the clone, I don't know. I'm not sure who was born first, but, listen to me when I tell you that this kid is a spitting image of you. And he might be a lot younger in this photo so maybe it's hard for you to sort of put it into perspective but-" he pauses to glance at the photo again, "no, I'm telling you. This kid _is_ you."

A shrug. "I don't see it."

"Have you ever looked in the mirror? Because I swear it's like I'm looking at one of your high school pictures. Or middle school, maybe. I don't know. He's a pretty scrawny kid. And you're sort of a scrawny guy, so..." Hodgins ignores the look that his friend gives him and goes on. "I told you, you're a lot bigger now than this kid is and your voice has thankfully already changed but, I swear it on my own grave that you guys are like 100% identical twins. Like, really. Maybe you can't see it because you're not used to looking at yourself but, really, you guys look exactly alike. And you wanna know what the weird thing is? Is that you guys remind me of each other so much, not even just by appearance. You've got, you know, the same mannerisms and everything. I noticed that. And the same facial expressions. Check this out." Hodgins takes a moment to find another photo of said close before showing it to Sweets.

Sweets squints at the photo and frowns. "Hey, I don't look like that! I never make that face."

"You make that face all the time, dude. I have seen it with my own two eyes, and I'm sure if I showed anyone else on the team they'd be inclined to agree with me. That's the stink face you give people when you're agitated. Which admittedly doesn't happen all too often, but, I have seen it before. It's like when Booth cracks age jokes and you get annoyed. That's what you look like."

The psychologist shifts in his seat to grab another quick view of the photo before shaking his head, lips twitched into a smirk. "No. I don't think so. That can't be." He grabs the blueberry muffin and takes a good bite out of it to distract himself. Also because he paid good money for it and he doesn't want to let it go to waste.

"Oh my god," Hodgins groans, frustrated. "Sweets, listen to me. I am telling you. Spitting image."

"Whatever. I don't see it. Sorry."

With a swipe of the finger, Hodgins surfs through the various photos of the cast online before releasing a sigh. He wants to grab Sweets by the collar, or the trachea, and shake him silly until he agrees with him but he knows that would do no good. Even if Sweets can't seen the strange resemblance himself, Hodgins is content with knowing that he at least sees it. This is the moment Angela arrives at the Royal Diner. She takes a seat beside her husband and kisses him quickly over the cheek.

"Hey, Angela," Sweets greets, smiling.

"Hi, sweetie," she says back. Then, "Thank you, the both of you, for waiting for me for so long. Traffic was a mess but I tried to get here as quickly as I could. I thought I might pass out from hunger while still behind the wheel." She reaches for Hodgins' plate and snags a fry. "What you guys been up to? Discussing the case?"

Sweets shakes his head. "We _were_ discussing the case but then Hodgins, here, started telling me about this old TV show that I've never heard of. Freaks and Geeks? Apparently it's a 'cult classic', whatever that means. I don't know."

Angela's eyes widen. "You're never heard of Freaks and Geeks?"

"Well, not until just a minute ago. No..."

"That show _is_ a cult classic! Everyone and their mother has seen Freaks and Geeks," Angela explains. She steals another fry off of Hodgins' plate and he waves a hand in the air to signal the waitress. "Seriously, Sweets. You must have been living under a rock or something for the past 10 years. Even Brennan knows what Freaks and Geeks is. Well, maybe not her. But I'm sure just about everyone else does. And-" suddenly, a wave of realization crashes over her like a ton of bricks. She furrows her brows thoughtfully as she gives Sweets a good once over. Then, "Oh my god."

Sweets is alarmed. "What?"

"Oh my god, Sweets. Has anyone ever told you you look like John Francis Daley?"


End file.
